Inuyasha's Truth
by ItaKagome
Summary: Inuyasha truth about himself comes out. Sesshoumaru comes to help him out. Or is sesshoumaru looking for more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the character in the story. Not into making any money with this story.

**Chapter One Sesshoumaru's Questions Answered**

**With Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his office when he found an old letter that was addressed to his father from Izayoi. He opened the letter being his calm and cool self. Wondering what in the world she would want him to know.

Dear Inutaisho,

I know by the time this letter reaches you it might be to late. I want to let you know that I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Inuyasha is her name. She is hiding in a male outer because you know and I know that my family is still looking for me and our child. She is beautiful though has your gold eyes and silver hair. The only thing with the spell that I have on her is that it will break when her first heat comes. I know that Sesshoumaru hates me and I understand that. I truly do, but I am writing for the problem at hand. Inuyasha is not part human. That is a spell also to hide who she really is. You are the only one that knows my true self. Poor Inuyasha will never know his other family. The beautiful but amazing white dog demons of China, yes you mated the princess there who was me. My father hated it, but I love you more than most would think. Once she goes in her first heat she will no longer be a male, but a beautiful full inu-youkai. I am afraid that my father will try and come look for her when she hits her heat. Only to become the next lady. Inuyasha does not know of that. I don't want her going through that. I am asking you that you try and get her to live with you before that time. To protect her from my parents and so she can live like she really wants to.

Your Love Forever,

Izayoi

Well Inuyasha is really a beautiful female. She should be going in her heat soon. I should maybe go and see if this true Lady Izayoi. As Sesshoumaru stands up.

"Jaken, watch Rin for me. Stay at the castle and don't let her leave." Said Sesshoumaru "If anything happens to her I will kill you and not think of it."

"Yes, My Lord. I will do my best. May I ask where my lord is going." Jaken asked shaking.

"I am going to China. I want to see if it is true about having a white dog demons in China. Have you ever heard of them Jaken?" Stated Sesshoumaru

"No my lord I have heard of them. They came here looking for there lost princess and had no luck. Why are you wondering my lord?" Said Jaken

"Nothing really just wondering. Thanks for clearing that up" Said Sesshoumaru as he left his office.

'So it is true, my brother is really a princess in China. If they come looking for her then I would have failed father. I wonder what Inuyasha looks like as a Princess. I wonder if he even knows. I should go see my dear brother. Besides his heat will hit him soon. Maybe I can help her with finding a mate. That is if she is beautiful.' Thought Sesshoumaru as he walked out the castle and went looking for his imouto Inuyasha.

**With Inuyasha and the gang**

'Damn my heat is coming soon. That means my male form will no longer hold me. I don't know exactly what to do. If I tell my friends and take of the spell what will they think. If I leave it on and not tell them and they find out. They might be mad. I guess I will tell them.' Thought Inuyasha as he smelt the air. 'Great Kouga just what I fucking need.'

As Inuyasha walked out of the forest and into the camp area. As he saw everyone was save and calm. ' Well there is no better time then now I guess. I mean the wolf is a day away. So I will tell them.'

"Hey everyone, I kind of need to tell you something that I don't want you mad at me for. I mean you can be, but think of it as I had to this for my own protecttion please." Said Inuyasha looking at everyone

"Okay Inuyasha you have our ears. What is it that you need to tell us?" said Kagome sitting down by the fire with Shippo in her arms as she pets his hair.

"Well when I was born my mom Lady Izayoi wanted to protect her child. So she did the best thing that she could. She put a spells on me. The first one shows what I truly am and look like. The second hides my true smell. You see my father and mother mating was a big no. I had to be hiding away so I could be protected. Seeing that my father is no longer living I have to protect myself as I best as I can now." Said Inuyasha as he mumbles something under his breathe.

After Inuyasha was done with the mumbling, he changed into what he really was. Lady Inuyasha was a beautiful pure white haired dog demon, amber eyes that shined, pink stripes on her body, with a beautiful cloud in the middle of her forehead. As Inuyasha looked around at everyone, who had there mouths dropped and shocked look.

"If you no longer want to be traveling with me, I understand." Said Inuyasha smelling the air. 'Great just what I need Sesshoumaru'

"Will you bear my children?" asked Miruko

"Hell no" said Inuyasha hitting Miruko with her hand

'Well the letter was true. My imouto is a stunning Inu I must say. I wonder if she smells me coming.' thought Sesshoumaru as he walked through the brushes showing himself to everyone that was in Inuyasha gang.

"Well Lord Sesshoumaru-niisan, I am shocked that you came here. I see you are not in shock." Said Inuyasha

"Why would I be dear imouto. Your mothers letter to my father help me on that one. Thanks to her. I already knew of your secret. I must say you are quite stunning for a female." Stated Sesshoumaru as walked over to Inuyasha "By the way you smell I think you about 6 days til your first heat hits you dear imouto. I would be more then gladly to take you to the castle to watch over you while you are in heat. Besides father would not be happy at me if I didn't. Considering he never got the letter since he died."

"Feh, you think that I am going anywhere with you. Your mistaken Dear niisan. I am not going anywhere with you. You forget who you are talking to." Said Inuyasha as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You know as well I know dear Imouto your mother wished that you be protected. Well father is not here anymore. I will be the one protecting you from now. There will be no more fighting I will not fight you no more." Said Sesshoumaru "Now if you mind I must be going, I wil be waiting for you dear imouto at the castle and you better be there in 6 days. I don't want you unprotected."

"Feh, Yeah we will see." Said Inuyasha

As that was said Sesshoumaru took in the forest once again. Back to his home and back to Rin. The one who lighted up his day more than anything else, hopefully the toad did as he was told. As arrived at the castle by night fall thinking of a beautiful wonder inuyoukai bitch. Known as Inuyasha and he couldn't get her out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the character in the story. Not into making any money with this story.

**Chapter Two Inuyasha and the Decision**

**On the Road**

'Well that went better then I thought it would have. I mean I guess I will be safe. Unless Sesshoumaru has other plans with me, I guess I will go there sometime.' Thought Inuyasha as she walked with everyone and watching for people.

"Inuyasha, I scent two shards coming this way and fast." Said Kagome with a look of worry.

"Feh, Kouga, Stupid mangy wolf. What do you want." Stated Inuyasha as she looked at Kouga "What the fuck you looking at stupid wolf."

"So you're a girl, a beautiful one at that mutt. I am here for my Kagome. To make her my mate if you don't mind. I will be taking her now." Said Kouga as wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, Kagome lets go."

"I am not going anywhere with you dumb wolf." Said Kagome "I am not going to be your mate."

As Kouga stared at Inuyasha. 'Hmmm, I think the mutt is going on his first heat. Maybe I will take him as my mate. I wonder if he will take me.' Thought Kouga.

"Wolf why don't leave your not wanted here no more." Said Inuyasha looking at him. "Stop staring at me you mangy wolf."

"Whatever like I care." Said Kouga leaving. 'Oh stupid mutt, why do I find that I want him.' As Kouga takes off toward his caves.

As the gang goes off looking for more shards. 'Should I go to Sesshoumaru and let him take care of me. I mean that is what my mom wanted. I think I am going to go to him I should trust him, he is my brother.' Thought Inuyasha as she was walking.

"Inuyasha, you going to go to your brother in a week." Asked Kagome looking at her.

"I mostly will go. I mean you guys can come with me. I mean I will miss you all if you don't." said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha does that mean that your going to leave like my father and mother left me." Asked Shippo looking at her.

"Come Shippo I don't think Inuyasha would do that to you. I mean you have been in this group for a long time. She loves you even though she hits you." Said Sango "I just don't understand why want to hang out with her still. She still hits you."

"Well she is still Inuyasha. Even though she is pretty." Shippo said giggling.

"Well Shippo, I will not leave you. I mean your like son. I really could not leave you anywhere." Said Inuyasha with a smile.

"Well lets go." Said Miruko

They started walking and found a place to camp that night. As everyone else slept Inuyasha just looked around watching for anything that night. 'Sesshoumaru is quite cute though. I wouldn't mind, he is a full youkai like me. Oh god what is wrong with me. I should not be thinking like this. That smell he is here.' Thought Inuyasha as she looked around.

**At Camp**

"Inuyasha may I speak with you?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Feh, sure." Said Inuyasha as she stood up and walked over by him. ' God he smells good. Oh god whats wrong with me. I should not be thinking these things. He actually called me by my name god. I wonder why does he not hate me.'

'Look at her she is so beautiful. Why can I not get her out of my head. I am going crazy. But she does look amazing. Maybe when she comes back to the castle with me I could mate her and she will be mine. She is mine no one will have her but me. I will not let anyone else have her.' Thought Sesshoumaru as he watched his imouto come over by him. 'She smell wonderful'

"Well Sesshoumaru-niisan you wanted to speak to me." Said Inuyasha as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, so are you coming to the castle to be safe." Said Sesshoumaru 'Maybe so I can protect you too.'

"I will be there with my friends in 5 days or so niisan. So don't worry your little head off." Said Inuyasha blushing 'I really wanna go there to be with you.'

"Well now that I know I can go on my way and see to it that we have everything ready for when the princess of the west comes and stays." Said Sesshoumaru with his mask back on.

"I will be there. Wait Princess." Said Inuyasha but before he could say anything Sesshoumaru was gone.

'Tomorrow we will leave for the west and I will get my answer on why he called me the princess. I am so confused. I like him, but not the way I should. Mom told me that demons don't follow normal rules. Oh well that for tomorrow.' Thought Inuyasha as he looked around at everyone.

**The Next Day**

The next morning everyone was awake and ready to leave. Waiting on Inuyasha to tell them where they will be going. Inuyasha came back with some fish for the morning meal and some water.

"We are going to the west lands. I am going to go there and stay with Sesshoumaru. Shippo you will be my son. Is that okay with you." Said Inuyasha looking at Shippo.

"Really, I have a mother again." Said Shippo hugging Inuyasha with a smile.

"Yeah you do runt." Said Inuyasha with a smile.

After they finished there morning meal and everyone was packed they headed to the west lands. To go to the castle of the Lord.

'I am hoping I am making a good desion on this. I will find out now wont I. I am not going to worry.' Thought Inuyasha as they went off.

A/N: Well everyone let me know how am I doing at this story. It is my first fan fic. The reason why Inuyasha is a girl is to make it more interesting. Just let me know. Well off to bed. I will work on more tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the character in the story. Not into making any money with this story.

**Chapter Three The Arrival**

**The Gates and the Castle**

It's been about two days since they all left for the Western Castle that was owned by Brother Lord Sesshoumaru. As they all finally arrive at the gates. 'Wow look at this place. I have only seen this place once. I am amazed at home it is keep so much like it was the first time that I saw it.' Thought Inuyasha.

"May we ask what you are doing here?" Asked the guards looking at Inuyasha

"I am Inuyasha I was asked her by my brother. Lord Sesshoumaru, so if you would not mind let me in." said Inuyasha being a little annoyed.

"You are not Inuyasha. Inuyasha is a male and Lord Sesshoumaru would never ask his half breed brother here." Stated the guards looking at her.

"If you really think that this Sesshoumaru would not do that. She is indeed Inuyasha I have proof. If you will let the Princess in. Father would have made you eat dirt by now. You know that." Said Sesshoumaru as he walked over to the gate letting everyone in. "Welcome to your home dear imouto you were missed."

As they all walked through the gates looking at the area. The area was quite beautiful and interesting to look at. There were gardens to walk around in. Which was a site in its own. After everyone arrived at the main door they were met by the stupid imp youkai.

"Lord if I am may ask why is that you have asked the presence of Inuyasha friends and this very beautiful Inu-youkai here." asked Jaken

"Jaken mind your tongue as you are looking at my dear imouto. Lady Inuyasha, I want you to show her the up most respect as you show me. Is that understood." stated Sesshoumaru looking at Jaken with the glare of 'If you don't you can pack your things and leave'

"Yes My Lord, Are they going to need rooms while they are here?" asked Jaken

"Yes you idiot we are all going to need rooms. If you don't mind start working on them now." said Inuyasha with an annoyed tone.

"Watch your tongue half breed." said Jaken.

WHAP!!! "You will not use that tongue with my imouto Jaken. If you chose to do so. I will have no other chose but to punish you." said Jaken.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" said Rin as she ran to him wanting to be picked up by her father figure.

"Rin, I have not seen you in a long time. You have grown in four years wow. You're becoming a nice youngling." said Inuyasha sweetly.

'Never thought that in my life that Inuyasha would be this well spoken. I mean she was in a castle with her mother. I wonder if she was always like that. Or she was changed in the time after her mother died.' thought Miroku

"Well Lord Sesshoumaru who is that young lady?" asked Rin as Sesshoumaru picked her up.

"That little one is Lady Inuyasha. My imouto, be nice to her little one." he says opening the door the house letting everyone in.

"Hello Lady Inuyasha, Use to be know as Lord Right. Welcome." She says as she giggles.

"Follow me and I will show you around the castle and you rooms. You all look tired and wanting a bath." said Sesshoumaru.

As Lord Sesshoumaru shows them around and puts Rin to bed. As he shows everyone there rooms and where they will be staying. As he looked Inuyasha.

**Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha**

"Little imouto, I do not want you in this area not protected as you go through your heat. So you will be staying by me." said Sesshoumaru with a smile. "If that is alright with you."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-niisan I trust you. I am not going to go anywhere. I know how many people going after me. I am sorry that you did not know this dear brother, but my mother wish me to not tell anyone fearing for her father to take me away." said Inuyasha.

"That is quite alright. Here is where you will be staying. Here is my room if you need me." says Sesshoumaru pulling Inuyasha closer to him.

'God I feel safe in his arms. I wonder if he would mind mating me. I mean I think I have liked him for a while now. I really think he is great. He is protective and looks like he is a good father. Oh god I am thinking of pups. Dear me' thought Inuyasha as he leaned in the touch. As Inuyasha backs away blushing. Looking at her brother.

"Is everything ok Inuyasha-chan. If not I can send a healer. Or maybe you tired or wanting a bathe." questioned Sesshoumaru as he looked worried.

"I am fine Sesshoumaru-niisan just tired is all. I believe I will turn in for the night." said Inuyasha as he bows and opens the door.

**Inuyasha in her room**

'Wow this room is amazing. Looks at that bed it is huge. Smells nice too.' thought Inuyasha as he walked to the window. 'Maybe being here is a good thing. I would be happy here. I never hated Sesshoumaru, but he was a good fight. Maybe tomorrow I will you my powers and give him back what I took at dads womb.' as he lies on the bed falling asleep. Dreaming of Sesshoumaru holding him.

**Sesshoumaru and his room**

A he walks to bed laying down thinking of a sexy Inuyasha. 'Tomorrow I will ask her if she would mind being my mate. She is strong Inu-youkai and is from our blood and it will get strong. No one will take my bitch away. I really think I love her.' as Sesshoumaru closes his eyes falling sleep dreaming of Inuyasha.

**The Next Day**

As Inuyasha woke up yawning and wiping away her sleep. As she walks over to her dresser and pulls out a beautiful red and white kimono that has her father symbol on it. 'This will be the day where I can tell Sesshoumaru how I feel. Also I can give him back what he wants. I can give him back his arm. Lucky I still now my powers that mom taught me or I would not be able to help at all.' thought Inuyasha as she walked to Sesshoumaru's door.

Knock

"Enter if you must." said Sesshoumaru trying tie his obi.

"You need some help with that dear aniki." said Inuyasha walking over to him.

"Yes if you would not mind." said Sesshoumaru turning to Inuyasha. As Inuyasha ties his obi for him.

"Brother do you wish to have your arm back, I can give it back to you if so wish to have it back." said Inuyasha as she looked at Sesshoumaru

"I would be honored if you would do that for me." said Sesshoumaru looking in Inuyasha eyes trying not to get lost in them. But it was too late because Sesshoumaru bent down and kiss Inuyasha sweetly on the lips. "Sorry I don't know what came over me"

"It is fine." As Inuyasha grabs the stump that is left of his left arm. "Powers of beauty grant me the power to rebuild this." as the arm starts to grow back "Power of beauty finish." as he finishes and the arms is back.

"Thanks imouto I am really will enjoy having my arm back." said Sesshoumaru as he pulls her to him and smells her.

"Well we should be going down to eat should we not." asked Inuyasha

"Yeah let's get going dear imouto." as Sesshoumaru grabs Inuyasha hand holding leading him down to were everyone else was.

As they walk down to was everyone waiting for them? 'Well I guess he feels the same way as I do maybe. I am going to push it never. I love him I do. I know I do. I can feel it.' thought Inuyasha as she smiles

"Hey Inuyasha, did you sleep well in the bed. I thought that they were comfy. Only thing miss is a sweet and beautiful lady." said Miroku

WHAP

"Sango my sweet. I meant you. I wished that you were in my bed last night." said Miroku with a red hand print on his face.

"Stupid monk, you should really know better now." said Inuyasha looking at Miroku with a smile. "Well everyone hungry. Because I am. I am going to go eat."

"Yeah" says everyone following Sesshoumaru to the dinning room.

After everyone finished there morning meal they all went there different ways. Miroku, Sango, Shippo with Kirara went outside to enjoy the gardens. Kagome went back to her room to study for her school. Inuyasha went in the library to read a book, something she has not done in a long a time. Inuyasha picked a good story and sat down on the couch and started reading it.

**The Library with Inuyasha**

"Well dear imouto I was not expecting you in here of all places. I see that you're reading book. I am glad that your mother made sure you knew things." Said Sesshoumaru smiling as he sat down by Inuyasha.

"Yes, she made sure I knew how to read, write, and do some math." Said Inuyasha smiling back.

"Your heat is going to start in two days have you found anyone that holds interest to you. Your youkai will start calling out to them. If that demons youkai excepts. It will start calling out to your dear imouto." Said Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-niisan, may I ask why is it that you don't have mate yet. I mean you have to be past your first heat. I am just turning 18 in human years. So you must have gone through yours. What is it like?" Stated Inuyasha closing book to look at her brother waiting for the answer.

"Yes dear brother I did. I went through it a long time ago. My youkai has not found anyone that is worth my time. Lately there has been a beautiful Inu-youkai that has my youkai going crazy at night and wants to be by her all the time." Said Sesshoumaru taking Inuyasha hand sweetly.

"Dear brother, who is this woman that has you all bother at night. I have my eyes on a demon yes. One that is strong, beautiful, and will protect me and my pups." Said Inuyasha looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Well dear imouto, This woman is you." Said Sesshoumaru


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the character in the story. Not into making any money with this story.

**Chapter 4 The Shock and two days later**

**Two Days later**

Inuyasha woke up from another dream of her sexy brother. She walked to spring that was really near his door. She woke up sweaty and sticky from the dreams.

'I do not understand this; my body feels like it is on fire again. I should talk to Sesshoumaru about this; I really doubt that he knows what is going on though.' Thought Inuyasha as she sat herself down in the hot spring. 'Feels a little better, I am really scared I know now I am in my heat. Is my demon going to take over or I am going to be like this. I hope my demon does not take over.'

"Well dear imouto you smell wonderful today. Your heat has hit you and my youkai is being called. MMMMMM. You look so good right now when you climbed in this hot spring." Said Sesshoumaru looking over at Inuyasha how was trying to hide her body as best as she could. "You have been hiding yourself in your room for far too long dear imouto."

"How was I suppose to react dear niisan when you tell me that you feel deeply for me. I am still getting use to how I fell. I was not ready to know you felt the same." Said Inuyasha blushing for telling Sesshoumaru how she felt.

"Well dear imouto, I never expected that you would have feelings for this Sesshoumaru." said Sesshoumaru as he moved closer to her. "Now do tell me are you will to be my mate and the Lady of the West. Working by my side, instead of fighting."

As Inuyasha just stared at Sesshoumaru's eyes. The eyes that were so much like his own but so also so much different. "Well dear Sesshoumaru, I might consider that. If you respect me and cherish that I am here with you. I am not the same stupid hanyou might think that I was. My mother taught me as much as she could. I am educated in being a Lady." Said Inuyasha blushing as Sesshoumaru's hand brushed her cheek.

"Your skin calls to me, your body wants me, I want to feel the touch of your skin on mine. I want you by my side helping, caring, and running the land, people, and house." Said Sesshoumaru looking at Inuyasha as he pets her cheek loving.

"As I my dear Sesshoumaru, As I." said Inuyasha blushing as she moved into Sesshoumaru's touch wanting more.

As Sesshoumaru moved slowly to into Inuyasha lips kissing a chased one slowly and passionately. As his hand moves down her to her neck rubbing sweetly a crossed her skin. As his thumb moves over her nipple making Inuyasha moans into Sesshoumaru's touch.

"Sesshoumaru, mmmmmm, maybe we should go somewhere we can do this in a more private area. I need your touch, I want to feel you. Please I beg you." Said Inuyasha wanting more.

As Sesshoumaru lifts Inuyasha up out of the hot spring bring her to his bed chambers and slowly lowers down to the bed. Looking at her sweet innocent body. "My dear Inuyasha your body is like angel. Pure, untouched and wanting. Oh how I want to take this sweet heavenly body into my touch and make it cry for more." Said Sesshoumaru moving over Inuyasha body leaning in and kissing her passionately and deeply.

"MMMMM, yes how I love the feel of your touch on me." Said Inuyasha kissing Sesshoumaru.

"I will have you crying for more my dear love. Have you thinking of me every minute of the day." Said Sesshoumaru as he slowly moved kisses down her neck with massaging her sweet breast with his hand. Playing with the nipple making hard and wanting attention. Slowly Sesshoumaru kisses down to where her nipple is standing and ready. He flicks he tongue against her sweet warm skin wetting the standing nipple.

"MMMMMMM Sess." Inuyasha moans lifting herself up to his touch wanting more.

As Sesshoumaru moves to the other breast flicking the nipple and nibbling on it. Earning more moans from his wanting mate. Slowly he kisses and licks down her well tone stomach taking her sweet scent. He continues kisses down to her bundle of nerves that will give her the best of pleasure. He slowly moves to suck on it, but only first does he blow on it. Sending shivers up Inuyasha spine making her moan. He flicks his tongue against earning a louder moan from her lips. As his tongue slowly dances in and out of her nicely parted lips, teasing her, tasting her, tempting her. As she aches off the bed into his tempting touch moaning of wanting more. He slow devourers her sweet tasting juices, wrenching a lusty moan from her willing throat. She rises off the bed meeting his sweet loving tongue, her own passion and love fueling his sweet desire of wanting to be in her. As Inuyasha buried her fingers into his hair, grasping the soft stands of hair in a hard grip as she nips at her bottom lip moaning. She slowly moved to his touch wanting him and her to become one. As he moves but up to her mouth catching her lips in passionate kiss.

"MMMMMMM, Sesshoumaru….take me please….I am yours." Said Inuyasha rubbing herself against Sesshoumaru's cover length.

"As you wish my love." Said Sesshoumaru standing up to move the towel that was placed around Sesshoumaru's waist. As Inuyasha eyes widen at the length of her lover.

'God is that all going to fit in me. I know it's going to hurt. Oh god, he is moving to me.' Thought Inuyasha with a scared looked on her face.

"Hands and knees my love." Said Sesshoumaru moving to the bed.

As Inuyasha moves slowly to her hands and knees looking sexy. 'God she looks so amazing.' Thought Sesshoumaru as he moves over to her rubbing his cock up and down her wet wanting lips. As he slowly slides it in hoping not to hurt her.

"Ouch my love it hurts." Said Inuyasha

"Don't worry love it hurts at first then after I promise my beauty that I will bring you the best of pleasure you have ever dreamed of." Said Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru slowly slides all the way in breaking her barrier. As she screams out in pain while tears run down her cheek. Sesshoumaru waits until she relaxes from him entering her.

"Ok love you can move now." Said Inuyasha as she moves herself back and forth.

Sesshoumaru moves slowly in and out of her making her moan. As she moans from him moving himself. As he moves faster and harder making her scream in pleasures.

"My lovvveeee….I'mmmmmm cummmmminnggggg!" screams Inuyasha as she cums on Sesshoumaru's cock. As Sesshoumaru bits down on her neck cumming inside her and she bits his neck. "Okay my love you pull out now."

"Ummm, my dear. I kinda can't." said seshoumaru

"Ahhh, why can't you?" asked Inuyasha

"I am stuck." Said Sesshoumaru

"What do you mean your stuck?" asked Inuyasha confused

"Meaning my dear sweet, I have a knot. I can't pull out, till it calms down." Said Sesshoumaru blushing

"You mean to tell me we are stuck like this till whenever." Said Inuyasha

"You were not complaining a couple minutes ago." Said Sesshoumaru laughing.

"Feh" said Inuyasha

"There my love" said Sesshoumaru as he finally pulls out. "I am sorry, but I am a dog demon after all."

**The dinning hall with everyone **

After they finished dressing they walked down to the dinning hall where Jaken was waiting for them with a scroll. Jaken handed the scroll to them. Sesshoumaru opened it and read it.

Dear Lord Sesshoumaru of the West,

I know that you are the son of Inutaisshou. I was wondering if you have ran into a full inu-youkai like yourself only female. Maybe your imouto that was created with Lady Izayoi perhaps, I will be coming to castle in a day to discuss this with you personally.

With my regards,

Lord Xiong

"Wow, male, grand, powerful, hmmm my grandfathers name." said Inuyasha as everyone looks at him. "What are you guys all looking at."

"You know Chinese Inuyasha?" asked Shippo as he gets hit on the head.

"Of course I know it. My mom was Chinese." Said Inuyasha "I am not as dumb as you all think I am."

"We never said Inuyasha." Said Kagome.

"Feh, might as well have." Said Inuyasha

"SIT BOY!!!" said Kagome as nothing happens. "What, why didn't work."

"Duh, I have powers you all don't know about." Said Inuyasha as she takes off the necklace and hands it to Kagome walking away.

"What is her problem?" asked Kagome

"Well let's see you always sit her when you don't get your way. You use them more then you should. I am glad that she got rid of them finally." Said Sango walking the way that Inuyasha went.

**Inuyasha in the gardens**

'I hate that shit. She fucking thinks that she can fucking sit me. Fucking wench, I am glad I am not able to be controlled by her no more. I am so happy I have my Sesshoumaru finally. I am happy about that.' Thought Inuyasha looking around in the garden. sniff sniff 'Sango is coming.'

"Inuyasha" she yells what's wrong." Asked Sango

"Well lets see, first off Kagome thinking she can sit me. Also I am happy, I am mated and to someone powerful and caring. Oh Sango he was gentle and caring with me. I never expected him to do that with me. He was though, oh was he sweet." Said Inuyasha blushing. "Also my grandfather. What the nerve, stupid jerk."

"Inuyasha I know everything will be alright. I know for a fact that it will." Said Sango patting her hand.

Sniff Sniff "Sesshoumaru coming, if you want to leave you can. I don't mind." Said Inuyasha

"Well if you wish me to leave then I will, but if you don't then I won't." said Sango

"I eeekkk, Sesshoumaru" said Inuyasha blushing as Sesshoumaru grabs Inuyasha around the waist and holding her. "I don't mind."

"I was just coming to check on my mate. I am glad that your okay. Kagome went home and she told me to tell you that she does not know when she is coming back." Said Sesshoumaru kissing her neck.

"MMMM, Sessy ahhhhhhh, stop Sango's here." Said Inuyasha melting into Sesshoumaru's touch giggling.

"Okay, then I will leave. I believe that Miroku, Kirara, and I will go look for shards for awhile and make sure that she makes it to the well safe. Be safe my dear friend. Hope to see you soon." Said Sango getting up to leave "Do you want us taking Shippo or no."

"No, it is about time that he has a home and learns to deal and get educated." Said Inuyasha seriously.

As the day goes on and everyone leaves. Leaving Inuyasha and Shippo with Sesshoumaru. Shippo cried as everyone left espectly Kagome, but he understood that it was for the better.

"Come Shippo, time for you and Rin to go bed. Lets go." Said Inuyasha as she holds her hands out to him and Rin.

"Yes Inuyasha" Said Shippo running to him.

After Inuyasha put both the pups to bed. She walked to the room where she was sleeping. Sesshoumaru was standing outside his chambers waiting for her.

"My love where are you going." Asked Sesshoumaru

"To sleep my love" said Inuyasha

"I hope in my bed with me. I would be very displeased if you were not going to sleep by my side tonight love." Said Sesshoumaru walking over to her.

"Yes my love I will sleep by your side. I will be with you always." Said Inuyasha walking to their chambers.

Once they got in their chambers and crawled in bed slowly. Inuyasha laid down slowly because of still being sore. Sesshoumaru lay down by her wrapping his arm around her that some how grow back.

"Night my Inuyasha-hime" Sesshoumaru said smiling.

"Night my Sesshoumaru-niisan" Inuyasha said tiredly.

'Tomorrow I met my grandfather. Not that I truly want to, but I have my Sesshoumaru by me. I will be just fine I know it.' Thought Inuyasha as she fall asleep being held by her mate.

'Tomorrow I met my mates grandfather. I hope that I can be a good protector. Hmmm, I the most luckiest guy in the world. Not only did I get a good mate, but I got a pup also on this day. I wonder what she will think tomorrow when she wakes up sick.' Thought Sesshoumaru giggling and falling asleep holding his mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the character in the story. Not into making any money with this story.

**Chapter 5 The Next Day and Meeting the Grandparent**

**In the morning with Inu and Sess**

As Inuyasha wakes up feeling sick to her stomach. "Sess let go of me right now. Please. I don't feel so good." Said Inuyasha throwing up on the bed and Sesshoumaru.

"EEWWW Inuyasha that was nasty." Said Sesshoumaru as he lets go of her moving off the bed and washing his hands.

"I am sorry my love I just don't feel good." As Inuyasha runs to the bathroom. "Get a healer or something."

"Yes love." Said Sesshoumaru giggling leaving the room.

When Sesshoumaru and the healer Shinta came in the room, Inuyasha was laying on bed. 'God she looks like an angel. Amazing that I have her to myself. I am never ever going to share.' Thought Sesshoumaru as he walked over to the bed where Inuyasha laid waiting for them. The healer slowly walked over to the bed, because you never want to walk to fast and not show respect. So she did as she was taught and showed a lot of respect to the new Lady of the West.

"Okay dear, I'm just going to check on you. So don't worry about anything that I am doing. If I hurt you then I am going to find out why it hurts and where." Said Shinta

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama" said the little imp youkai.

"Enter" Said Sesshoumaru

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, there are guest here wanting to talk to you. The main one goes by Lord Xiong and he requests to speak with you." Said Jaken looking at Inuyasha and the healer "Is the Lady of the house alright my lord."

"She was not feeling good this morning so I brought in a healer to take care of her." Said Sesshoumaru coming over to Inuyasha kissing her sweetly.

"That is my grandfather. Please my love be safe." Said Inuyasha as she watched him leave.

After Sesshoumaru left the room the healer got to her work. She started to look over Inuyasha body slowly. Feeling everyone part of her body. She finally reached her stomach and was feeling around. She puts a smile on her face and looked up to Inuyasha.

"My Lady, I am glad to announce that you are pregnant. Finally we will have a pup running around once again." Said Shinta

"Oh my lord, are you sure that I am indeed pregnant. I wonder how Sesshoumaru-niisan will feel about this. I hope that I will not make him mad." Said Inuyasha with a smile on her face. "I guess I should join my mate and take part of this meeting. Hopefully my grandfather does not know who I am."

As Inuyasha got dressed in a very light purple colored kimono that had beautiful blue roses around the whole kimono and she tied it with a white obi. After she finished brushing her long white hair and putting it up in a bun, she desided to head down to were her mate was waiting for her.

**Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Xiong**

Lord Sesshoumaru walked down the halls of the castle to the greeting area to were Lord Xiong was waiting for him. He was hoping that this will go by fast so he could spend the day with his mate. Normally these things don't go that way. He enter the room and saw two Inu youkai with white hair and green eyes.

"Well Lord Xiong, I hope that your trip was not that bad. I hope that you will enjoy your time here, but I think that you came here to discuss some important things with me." Said Sesshoumaru as he bowed to him

"Ah you must be Lord Sesshoumaru of the West, son of Inutaisho, and brother to my granddaughter. Have you found her yet or she is not able to found. Maybe killed some how." Said Lord Xiong with a smile bowing.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Lord Xiong. I was not aware of anyone else in this blood line but me. I have a mate that is with me. Maybe if you are lucky you met her." Said Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru-sama where are you hiding my love. I was wondering if we could talk really quick." Said Inuyasha walking in the room with her head down to show respect. "Sorry my love, I didn't know that you were with people."

"Lord Xiong, This is my mate and lady of this house. Lady Inuyasha-hime, this is Lord Xiong." Said Sesshoumaru looking at Inuyasha worriedly.

"Morning Lord Xiong, pleasure to met you." Said Inuyasha bowing and taking Sesshoumaru's hand in her sweetly.

"No Lady the pleasure is all mine." Said Lord Xiong smiling

"Shall we take this to the study so we can talk in private." Said Sesshoumaru looking at them all.

"Yes lets." Said Lord Xiong

As they all start to leave with Inuyasha holding on to Sesshoumaru tightly. As they walk down the halls. Inuyasha stop in front of a picture and stared at it.

"Is that…" Inuyasha started saying but was cut off.

"Yes love, that was father, the great dog demon of this land. Amazing is he not." Said Sesshoumaru holding Inuyasha. "My love go to the kitchen and see if they can bring up some things for us to drink and then you can go to the gardens with Rin and Shippo if you feel like it."

"My love I wanted to be there for you." Said Inuyasha

"My love, I will not have you discussing these matters in your condition. I love you and I don't want any harm coming to my mate or my unborn pup." Said Sesshoumaru smiling at Inuyasha kissing her sweetly.

"I will do." Said Inuyasha walking off. "Oh Sesshoumaru-niisan, do you want your tea love?"

"Yes love that would be very nice." Said Sesshoumaru as he leaves with Lord Xiong following.

As they both arrive to the study. As Sesshoumaru opens the door for him to let him in. Lord Xiong sat across the desk looking at Sesshoumaru seriously.

"So you don't know my granddaughter. You lie sir. I am taking her back to were she is suppose to be. No will stop me." Said Lord Xiong

"No one is taking my mate or my unborn pup away from me." Said Sesshoumaru standing up.

As the door opens to the room and Inuyasha enters with the tea. She brings it to the desk kissing Sesshoumaru and turns around and starts leaving. As Lord Xiong grabs her arm.

"So you are the daughter that my dear Izayoi gave birth to. You look so much like her it is scary. I will be taking you to China with me. You will rule like you should. Our lands will once again be taking care of." Said Lord Xiong letting go of her arm. "Get your things we will leave after I am done talking to Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I will not leave the only family that I have known all my life." Said Inuyasha

"You will not take my mate or my pup from this land or this house. Now you can leave never come again." Said Sesshoumaru holding Inuyasha protectively.

"Well if that is how you both feel then I am going to war. I will get what is rightfully mine. That is granddaughter, she belongs with me." Said Lord Xiong standing up and leaving.

"My love, you should have just let me dealt with it. It was my area to deal with. Now you have your lands under attack because of me." Said Inuyasha looking at the floor as some tears come down her eyes. "I come here in this house and ruin everything. I should just leave. I am sorry Aniki forgive me."

As Inuyasha releases Sesshoumaru's hold on herself and leaves. 'Stupid me to think that I am worth something and when it is I ruin everything that I do. I love you Sesshoumaru so much and because of that I am going to leave and go to China so your lands don't go to war. I hope that one day you will forgive me." As she goes in her room and starts packing up. Getting ready to leave everything that she holds dear in her heart. She finishes packing and opens the door to her room and walks down the hall to the big doors. She opens them and steps outside of the doors.

'Good bye my love I will miss you.' As she walks into the forest leaving everything behind to help out the lands. As she arrives at the boat dock.

"Well Inuyasha-hime, you decided to come with us. How very well of a decision." Said Xiong leading her on the boat.

'Good bye everyone. I will miss you all. Sesshoumaru protect everyone that I love. I will see you some day. I will protect your pup from harm. I promise you.' As the boat sets sail.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this one. I am sorry I really tired. I hope that I can do better next time. Well bed times. Review let me know how Let me know if Sesshoumaru should come get her or should she stay there and start to raise the pup. It is up to you. :D 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the character in the story. Not into making any money with this story.

**Chapter 6 The Journey and The Discovery**

**At The Castle**

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama" yelled the toad running around looking for his lord.

"Jaken what is with all the yelling, you're going to wake up Inuyasha who's napping." Said Sesshoumaru with a look that says I am going to hurt you.

"M'Lord, trust me Inuyasha is not where you say she is. She is no where in the castle. People saw her leave crying. What is going on my lord are you mad at her." Said Jaken.

"WHAAAATTTTT!" Screamed Sesshoumaru looking at Jaken.

**On the Boat**

"Well granddaughter I am glad that you decided with us. I would hate to have your mate lands destroyed because of his selfishness." Said Xiong

"Excuse his selfishness. You're the one that came to him demanding him me. I gave all I had for what grandfather. Nothing, I have a wonderful life with him. You think because I am my mother's child that I can help your lands. Well guess what, I was not raised in a castle Asshole." Said Inuyasha turning away from him.

"So what you were not living at castle. Then where did you live. As for your life with our people it is to protect and care for everyone. Just like Sesshoumaru's does for his. We have meetings with every other lord, we give food to who needs it, and we protect when we need to. I am getting old though and I need someone to take my spot. Your mother was my oldest child. I need someone to watch over the lands once I die. You are the one for that job; you're the next in line." Said Xiong

"I am the next in line I don't think so. I will refuse the title, I don't need your fucking title I have one with Sesshoumaru." Said Inuyasha looking out at the sea.

'I miss my mate; I hope that comes for me. I miss so much and need to be by him. I am happy that I am with a pup. I will have something to remember him then. I know he will come for me. I know it, he promised to protect me. I love you Sesshoumaru and I miss you more than anything.' Thought Inuyasha as she watched the waves of the oceans.

"Lady Inuyasha your grandfather wishes me to explain everything to you about you wonderful home that you never know about. I am you cousin only by marriage though." Said Niu

"I could really care less about the place where I was supposed to grow up in. My mother left and I don't have not right to the land. I don't want any right to the land. If I could I would give it to someone who would be able to take care of the land if my grandfather dies." Said Inuyasha annoyed from being bothered.

"Well does not matter grandfather want me to explain it to you then I will. I am going to right now. I am your cousin from your grandma's side. I have no right to the land and my mom does not have right to the land. She is the youngest. I could care less if you love this land or not. My mate is the ruler of the east lands in china. He is a kind and gentle person. You aunt and uncle are crazy and getting old. I have two little ones. I can smell that you're going to have pups also. I am supprised grandfather let you mate one of them." Said Niu as rude as she could. After she finished she walked off and went under the boat.

"I heard Niu explain the family to you which is good." Said Xiong "Besides that mate that you have is no allowed by you and you will never return to him. I refuse to have my blood be ruined by them."

"Ruined, by them, I think that is not possible because they are the only family that I have known all my life. So get over yourself and if you think that you can tear me away from you have another thing coming. So get over it." Said Inuyasha walking down the sleeping area falling asleep thinking of Sesshoumaru and what he might be doing. 

That next morning Inuyasha woke up and started wondering where she was. She finally remembers that she left her good life, to save her mates. She got up and dressed in her old red clothes. She walked up the main deck and noticed a place that beautiful but most of all interesting. 'This must be China. I wonder how I am going to be treated now that I am back. Even though I never fucking left this place to start with. We will see wont we.' Thought Inuyasha as she climbed off the boat and went on the land. After she waited for everyone to tell where they should be sitting.

**At the Castle with Sesshoumaru**

"**JAKEN!! **Are you sure that she left on her own. I miss her so much already. Baka Bitch." Shouted Sesshoumaru

"Yes sir I am sure that she left on her. I heard it from everyone else in the castle. I am sorry my lord, but why would your mate leave you." Stated Jaken looking worried as Sesshoumaru looked in Inuyasha's room for her sword.

"Damnit!! That is ok I know that she will come back to me and that I will fight for her. I will do what I need to be done. I love her so much." Said Sesshoumaru finally laying eyes on the Tetsaiga.

'Dear Father please I understand now what you meant by "someone to protect.". I have someone to protect, my mate and my pup. Father this sword wield in my hand so that way I can use it to bring home the one person that means the most to me.' Thought Sesshoumaru as he reached for the sword. Supprisely it didn't did not burn him with a barrier.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you can wield your father sword." Said Jaken

"Yes, all I needed to do what understand what he meant. I have someone to protect now Jaken. I have my mate and our pup. I will protect them." Said Sesshoumaru leaving Inuyasha's room and going to find his captain of the army.

"Captain Liyo, I want you to get my army ready. We are leaving to go after my mate and my pup. I will not let my mate be at the hands of that man. I have finally found the one I want to be with and now I am going to get her back. Get as many people that you can." Said Sesshoumaru looking at him worried.

"Yes Lord, Right away" Said Captain Liyo as he left to get the army together for Sesshoumaru.

"Oh Captain, met me at the docks. We leave as soon as possible." Said Sesshoumaru


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the character in the story. Not into making any money with this story.

**Chapter 7: The War and the Rescue**

**At The Dock**

"Are the troops ready captain Shinto? asks Sesshoumaru

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru they are ready and awaiting your orders, if i might ask my lord why you have gathered the troops?" asks Shinto

"We are going to war with china to bring back lady Inuyasha to her rightful land, this will not be and easy fight and we can not put her life in danger anyone who risks her life i will personally kill myself is that understood?" asks Sesshoumaru

"YES SIR!" as they all salute and board the ship

**Chinas Castle Inuyasha's Chambers**

'I miss him so much, but i did the right thing i had to leave to save him and the lands, i just hope he understands and will forgive me.' Inuyasha thinks to herself as she looks out the window at the dark night sky as a cold shiver runs down her spine

**On Board Sesshoumaru's Ship**

'I miss my mate I know why she did it, but I still miss her I hope she doesn't think I am mad at her I love her, and I will bring her back safe and sound' Sesshoumaru thinks to himself sitting in his quarters on the ship as a shiver runs down his spine

**In Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's Minds**

'Huh was that Sesshoumaru's voice I just heard, no I must be hearing things.' Inuyasha thinks to herself

'Inuyasha, is that you how can I be hearing you I must be going crazy.' Sesshoumaru thinks to himself

'Sesshoumaru, it is you how am I able to hear you, oh I don't care I miss hearing your voice.' Inuyasha thinks sitting up and staring out toward the ocean

'I don't know how either, but I'm glad I am able to hear you sweet voice, are you ok? They haven't hurt your have they?' Sesshoumaru thinks as he gets up going to a window and looking towards where china will soon be appearing

'No no, I am fine they haven't harmed me, I am sorry I left, but I had to, I couldn't let any harm come to you or the lands, I love you too much.' Inuyasha thinks a tear rolling down her cheek

'It doesn't matter i am bringing you back i will be there by morning to bring you back to your rightful land.' think Sesshomaru going to his bed and preparing for the coming battle

'NO DON'T! I don't want you getting hurt, please my love don't come here, I will be ok.' thinks Inuyasha standing up and moving to her bed

'My mind is made up the troops are gathered and we are already on our way, I must rest now I will need my sleep for the coming battle I will be facing tomorrow, good night my love you will be home soon' thinks Sesshoumaru laying down and closing his eyes

'Please rethink this love.' thinks Inuyasha lying down

'There is no rethinking anything I am coming to get you. You're my mate and I love you. That is all there is to it.' Thought Sesshoumaru laying on his bed.

'Just please stay for me. I will wait for you.' Thought Inuyasha

'I will see you tomorrow, sweet dream my love.' thinks Sesshoumaru falling asleep

'Sweet dreams my love.' thinks Inuyasha sighing closing her eyes and falling asleep

**On Board Sesshoumaru's Ship Land Fall**

"Sir I see land in the distance." says Shinto knocking on Sesshoumaru's chamber door

"Thank you captain Shinto," says Sesshoumaru getting up and getting dressed in his old traveling robes and coming out peering over the bow of the ship "So that is china, the land will not ever look the same once I am done with it, Lord Xiong will pay for taking my mate away from me."

"I will preparations to come on to the land." says captain Shinto

"I want the troops prepared and ready to go in half an hour Captain Shinto." says Sesshoumaru

"Yes my lord." says Shinto as he runs off to prepare the troops

**Chinas Castle Lords Hall**

"My lord a ship that I do not recognize has made land fall on our eastern shore and they have made no efforts to identify themselves." says a lookout as a second lookout runs in

"My lord troops have come out of the foreign ship Lord Sesshoumaru is with them." says the look out

"Thank you, you are dismissed, guard inform the captain to alert all troops to prepare for war," says Xiong looking at the guard to his left "you go make sure that Princess Inuyasha is secure," he says looking at another guard on his right "He wants a war I will give him a war."

"Our lord asks us for our aid and we will give it, we will fight the intruders to the last prepare yourselves we will wait ready to ambush them and take them out swiftly." says Captain Kazu

"YES SIR!' say the troops saluting and moving out to there positions gathering there armor and weapons

**Inuyasha's Chamber with Lord Omi**

"Lord Omi, I know for a fact that you going to be fighting with grandfather, I don't agree with what he done. I want you to help out my mate if you can." Said Inuyasha looking at him

"Lady Inuyasha I will see what I can do. I will let him know about Lord Xiong has planed. I will take my leave as of now." Said Lord Omi jumping out her window and leaving for Sesshoumaru's camp.

**Sesshoumaru's Camp**

"My lord the troops are ready to move out and awaiting your orders." says Shinto

"Good one second captain," says Sesshoumaru leaving his tent and walking a short distance away catching a lurker in the shadows by the throat and slamming him against a tree "what business do you have here?"

"ack L-Lord Sesshoumaru I have come to warn you, I wish to help you, I am Lord Omi of ruler of eastern china where you are now." says Omi choking a little

"And what do I need you to warn me about." says Sesshoumaru calmly and smoothly

"There is a plan to ambush you I have ordered my troops not to attack they will be wearing green, please Lord Sesshoumaru allow me to help you I don't approve of what Lord Xiong is doing by taking your mate and pup from you."

"Very well I will head your advice and I will order my troops not to attack the ones in green, but if you double cross me," says Sesshoumaru glaring at him "I will personally kill you and every last one of them." says Sesshoumaru letting him go and walking off

"My Lord what was that about, if you don't mind my asking?" asks Shinto

"Inform the troops they are not to attack the enemy in green, they are allies and will not harm us."

"Is that wise sir?" asks Shinto

"Don't argue Captain, this Sesshoumaru would never make a mistake." says Sesshoumaru a bit of his old arrogance showing

"Yes my lord," says Shinto bowing out "Troops you are not to attack the enemy in green by Lord Sesshoumaru's orders they are our allies."

"YES SIR!" as they salute

"Alright troops this is it from this point on there's no going back, fight as I have taught you and you will survive there is to be an ambush so we will ambush them first they are hiding in trees and bushes, search them out and kill them, I will move towards the castle, Captain Shinto will be your commanding officer until I return," says Sesshoumaru putting Tetsusaiga next to Tenseiga and Tokijin "MOVE OUT!" yells Sesshoumaru as the troops run off into battle

**The Forests of China**

"How dare you take our lady away die." says one of Sesshoumaru's troops killing one of Lord Xiong's

"We won't let you get away with It." as they kill another

"This is for lady Inuyasha." as a group of them take out a squad

"We were only following orders...ack...gack...arghhhhhh."

"THE ENEMY IS HERE THEY KNEW WE WERE WAITING ATTACK!" yells Captain Kazu as all of Lord Xiong's troops come out

"My troops do not die," says Sesshoumaru swinging the Tenseiga as one hundred of his dead troops are revived and fight once more as he continues reviving his troops as they now out number Lord Xiong's troops ten to one "Feh pitiful," says Sesshoumaru walking through the middle killing any who comes near him "DOKASSO," yells Sesshoumaru as a green poisonous mist sprays from his hand melting the enemy troops near him "Weaklings," as Sesshoumaru touches his claw to his cheek slashing out as a green whip fly's out killing all surrounding him "Lord Xiong I am here to take Inuyasha back," he says barging in through the front gate "Out of my way pests!" yells Sesshoumaru swinging Tokijin as a blue wave of energy spreads out destroying Xiong's elite guard

"Well well Lord Sesshoumaru come to fight me for Inuyasha, I will never let you take her back to that filthy land." says lord Xiong standing up and walking down the steps leading up to his throne. "Guards destroy him." says Lord Xiong running up the stairs to the tower where Inuyasha is kept as a hundred guards come out standing in front of the stairwell

"GRRRAGGHHHH I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE NUISANCES!" screams Sesshoumaru as his eyes glow a crimson red his fangs elongating his claws start turning into paws as a pink flaming whirlwind surrounds him flying up into the air and landing back down as it disappears and a great white 40 foot dog stands there "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" roars Sesshoumaru as his breath covers the guards killing them all and he runs up the tower steps

"You will be safe with me Inuyasha." says Lord Xiong moving her to a window

As Sesshoumaru breaks down the door running and growling "FLUFFY!" squeals Inuyasha excitedly as he untransforms and Lord Xiong prepares to fight

"I am taking Inuyasha back," says Sesshoumaru pulling out Tetsusaiga 'Please father I wish to protect my mate and pup I wish to save them please work for me' Sesshoumaru thinks to himself as Tetsusaiga transforms for him.

"Tetsusaiga but how, it only works if..." as Inuyasha smiles "Oh Sesshoumaru you really do care."

As Sesshoumaru wields the Tetsusaiga "Hahahahaha so what you will not strike while she is next to me." says Lord Xiong

'Damnit he's right I cannot harm Inuyasha or my pup' Sesshoumaru thinks to himself

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," as Lord Xiong laughs maniacally moving towards Sesshoumaru striking him knocking him to the ground as Tetsusaiga slides on the floor over by Inuyasha "Pathetic demon," as he kicks him into a wall "And you thought you could beat me."

"He might not be able to right now but I can grandfather," says Inuyasha wielding Tetsusaiga for the first time in a long time "You cannot control me grandfather I want nothing to do with these lands I want to be with my mate where I belong in the western lands of Japan."

"What do you think you are doing child." says Lord Xiong with fear in his eyes

"Goodbye grandfather," says Inuyasha pulling Tetsusaiga back 'I hope this still works" she thinks to herself as the wind scar swirls around tetsusaiga "WINDSCARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" cries Inuyasha as three streaks of bright yellow light run throw Lord Xiong destroying him completely "huff huff huff huff my love," says Inuyasha dropping Tetsusaiga running to Sesshoumaru "Are you ok my love?" asks Inuyasha

"Yes I will be ok," says Sesshoumaru sitting up a little "come on lets go home." Says Sesshoumaru standing up leaning on Inuyasha a little

"My love are you injured." Said Inuyasha looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Just a little scratches nothing really." Said Sesshoumaru trying to stand on his own.

As Inuyasha closes her eyes and for the first time she uses her powers that her mother taught her. "Love Heals!" Said Inuyasha after she finishes and the pink light leaves her arms. She opens her eyes and looks at the golden ones that are like hers.

"How is it that you can heal? Your power is pink not green like mine." Said Sesshoumaru looking at her.

"I have that power love because of my mother. She is a healing one. I am sorry I never told you." Said Inuyasha looking down.

"Thanks love, I am glad you do not have to hide no more." Said Sesshoumaru pulling her to him. "Now lets go home"

"Yes my love." She said as she smiles at him

As they both walk out of the Castle to where the boat is.

**By the boat and On the boat**

As they both walk up to the boat they see Lord Omi and Niu with the remaining of Sesshoumaru's men.

"Thanks Lord Omi, for everything. I am glad that you made it out alive. I am very pleased that you helped my mate." Said Inuyasha shaking his hand. "Niu what do you want?" asks Inuyasha

"Just to thank you for freeing us from him, he was an evil tyrant who cared nothing of his people." says Niu

"Yes thank you Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Inuyasha I am glad you decided to trust me, the people have voted I should be the new ruler I hope we can form an alliance." says Lord Omi

"Yes perhaps for now I would like to return to my lands with my mate." says Sesshoumaru

"Yes of course Lord Sesshoumaru have a safe journey." says Lord Omi bowing

As Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Captain Shinto and the troops board the boat and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru go to there quarters laying down "Thank you for rescuing me my love I am sorry I ran away." says Inuyasha kissing him deeply and closing her eyes

"You are welcome my love I know why you did it." says Sesshoumaru kissing her back and closing his eyes as they fall asleep on the boat ride back holding each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the character in the story. Not into making any money with this story.

**Chapter 8 The Journey Home and the Unexpected Guests**

**On the Ship with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's Room**

As the morning shined through the window Inuyasha woke up. She laid there watching Sesshoumaru sleep so peacefully. 'I am so glad to be back in my arms. I love him so much. I am glad that I finally know that he truly cares for me.'

"So deep in thought my love, what are you thinking about?" asked the concerned Sesshoumaru as he kissed Inuyasha's forehead.

"I was just thinking about how much I love and care for you. I am so glad that you know that feel that way too." Said Inuyasha blushing.

As Inuyasha slowly moves down the bed to were she was staring right at his morning glory. She decided that she make some enjoyment and pleasure for him. As she flicks the tip of his cock and made it twitch with her touch.

"MMMMMMMM, Love what are u doing my sweet." Said Sesshoumaru moaning.

As Inuyasha slowly moves her tongue up and down his hard cock. Licking the tip slowly as it twitch from her pleasurable touch. A she moves her mouth over his cock and swallows his head of in her wet mouth. Sucking it slowly and hard moving down his cock as he she hears little moans from him. She moves down lower and faster and harder on his cock. Enjoy the pleasure that she is giving him. As she hears him moan her name loudly and cums in his mouth.

"MMMMM, my love did u enjoy" she says a she swallows. "Taste good to my sweet."

"Yeah, I did I am now awake nicely. Can I do anything for you my love?" Asked Sesshoumaru moving Inuyasha up for a sweet passionate kiss.

"No, we are almost home anyways. I am just glad to be in your arms." Inuyasha says holding him.

"My Lady, My Lord we approaching the land of Japan." Said the Captain.

"Come my love lets dress and get ready for home. I miss so much." Said Inuyasha getting up and getting dressed as she watched Sesshoumaru move from the bed to get his clothing to get dressed. "You look amazing my lord."

"As do you my lady." Said Sesshoumaru leaving the room with Inuyasha follow close by.

**The Awakened of the Guests**

In the battlefield where the war took place was a soft rumble that could be heard from deep within the ground getting louder and louder. As a hand breaks through the ground Inutaisho pulls himself out of the hole that was created. 'Can this be real, how is it that I have been aloud to come back.'

As another rumbling is heard and lady Izayoi pulls herself up from the ground looking around spotting Inutaisho "My dearest is the real, are we truly back." Said Izayoi looking at Inutaisho.

Inutaisho said "it would appear so my love, but the question is how is it that we have come back Sounga is gone and Sesshoumaru is nowhere near here."

Izayoi "Where exactly is here my dearest."

Inutaisho "I have not seen this land in a long time; we are in China where you gave birth to Inuyasha."

Izayoi "How did we get here."

Inutaisho said "I died here I am not sure how you got here, perhaps Myoga and Totosai thought it best to bury you next to me, come my love we have been away from our home land for far to long, let us go see her beauty once again."

Izayoi said "Of course my dearest, but how will we get there."

"We my love, we can get there soon if we travel through the air on my cloud. You remember that I can do that right my love." Said Inutaisho

"Yes My love I do remember. Can we go now I so miss being home?" Said Izayoi looking at Inutaisho lovingly.

As a bright white light came around the two of them forming a cloud under them. Lifting them up in the air to head to Japan was Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were heading. As they arrived at the castle all the guards and maids looked with disbelief of there lord and lady return.

**At the dock with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru**

As they get off the boat and onto the land. As Sesshoumaru transforms for Inuyasha.

"Well my love would you like a ride back to our castle." Said Sesshoumaru

"No, I can walk or run whatever." Said Inuyasha as she transforms into a beautiful white dog with a pink cloud on her forehead.

"Race you my love." Said Sesshoumaru as he takes off.

"I will win. You watch my love." Said Inuyasha catching up to Sesshoumaru and passing him.

'That scent, it can't be I have not smelled that scent Inuyasha was born. The other for a while.' Thought Sesshoumaru as he takes off faster to the castle.

'Wonder what is wrong with him.' Thought Inuyasha as she takes off to keep up with Sesshoumaru.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the character in the story. Not into making any money with this story.

**Chapter 9 The meeting between father and son; mother and daughter.**

**Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho**

As Sesshoumaru arrives at the castle sniffing around for the smell that he smelt in the air years since Inuyasha was born in the world.

"Well Son it seems that you have taken good care of my lands with my life here on this earth was ended." Said Inutaisho

"Father how is that you are here right in front of me when I know the night that Inuyasha was born you died from one of the guards at the castle because we fought with him against Sounga. So explain to me how it is that you are standing right in front of me today?" Said Sesshoumaru

"Son to tell you the truth I truly don not know how it is that I am here today. I all I know that the kami's gave me another chance. So I came back to the place where I know I should be." Said Inutaisho "Unless you use Tenseiga where I was resting and it brought me back to the land of the living I am not right sure though."

"Yes father I use the Tenseiga to bring back the men at the battle I had with my mates grandfather. He took her from me and I want to get her back. Now she is here safe with me." Said Sesshoumaru

"Well son that explains how I back in this world. It is strange that the kami's let Izayoi back with me. I am glad that I can finally met my daughter." Said Inutaisho

"Father does this mean that you will be wanting the lands back for you to rule as a lord again. It you so wish it I will let you." Said Sesshoumaru

"No, son you have been doing a good job with this I am glad that you are able to have a stronge mate by your side. I bet you are a happy man." Said it brought me back to the land of the living I am not right sure though."

"Yes father I use the Tenseiga to bring back the men at the battle I had with my mates grandfather. He took her from me and I want to get her back. Now she is here safe with me." Said Sesshoumaru

"Well son that explains how I back in this world. It is strange that the kami's let Izayoi back with me. I am glad that I can finally met my daughter." Said Inutaisho

Smiling and giggling

"Father just because I am mating does make me any different that I was when we first met, well I do know I have two people to protect. Another one on the way, but I am still the strong man you left thoughs years ago." Said Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru, I know that you're a strong Lord and feared by many. With a strong moat by your side. You will be the most powerful in a long time to rule these lands." Said Inutaisho

"Father, How am I going to be a strong leader when I let someone in my life as my mate and lady of these lands. That makes me weaker in other people's eyes. Does it not?" Said Sesshoumaru

WHAP "Now son you finally figured out about the tetsusaiga's power. Have you not figured out that you become more powerful with having someone to protect and take care of. I am proud of you truly I am." Said Inutaisho

"Ouch….that really hurt. How is that you truly become become powerful when your protecting someone." Said Sesshoumaru

"Hmmmm, lets see. When you need to protect someone your power explodes more then when you don't. You get that by hiding your own fear and other emotions away from the one your protecting andyou just focus on making them safe." Said Inutaisho

'My father has gone crazy since he died all those years ago. I am so not letting him touch my mat in any way.' Thought Sesshoumaru as he grwles without noticing that he is doing it while looking at Inutaisho

"What are you growling about over there son. You think that you need to protect my own daughter from her father." Said Inutaisho "You should not be because I would never want to harm my own child. Beside she cares for deeply my son. She is an amazing jewel that you should show because she shines no matter where she goes."

"Well father she is my world. I have a feeling that you would love to see your daughter for the first time." Said Sesshoumaru

"Yes son I would love to met my daughter that I never got to." Said Inutaisho

"Well father lets go and then." Said Sesshoumaru as he takes he takes his fathers hand and leads him to Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha and Izayoi**

"Mother, Is that truly you. I have missed you oh so much. How are you here." Said Inuyasha hugging her mother for the first time in years.

"Ah, .my beautiful baby girl. Or should I say lovely young lady now." Said Izayoi "I believe that I am here because of Sesshoumaru using his sword."

"Oh wow, does that mean that father is here too. I would love to met him." Said Inuyasha

"Yes Inuyasha, but I can see you are mated now to your half brother and lord. Also that you are pupped by him as well. I was not expecting that from you maybe someone else by not Sesshoumaru. But what is done is done." Said Izayoi looking at Inuyasha worriedly.

"Mother are you not happy that I chose Sesshoumaru as my mate. He is a good, kind, caring, and honest demon. I love him with everything that I have mom. He is strong and wise and he will be a good father also." Said Inuyasha a little sad looking at the ground.

'She is truly wonderful, I cant belive the things she is saying about me especially with what I put her through before I know what she was.' Thought Sesshoumaru as he stopped Inutaisho and him so Izayoi and Inuyasha could talk by themselves.

"Sesshoumaru is a fine yes, but he was mean to you when you were younger and just before the spell wore off. How is it that you can forgive him so easily daughter?" said Izayoi looking at Inuyasha concerned.

"now mother I indeed know this because I live with him attacking me my whole life. But if you think that it changes how I feel then you are mistaken. He has changed. He took me in, protected me, and asked me before mating him. He didn't force me into anything with him. I chose it all myself. I was hoping you would be proud of me when you saw me, but I was mistaken. I have grown into a good person, good fighter also 'which is because of Sesshoumaru fighting me', and yet you stand here in front of me judging me for the choices that made." Said Inuyasha "When you yourself let yourself die all because you could not take it with father gone. Then just before die, you place a spell on me. Making people hate me for who I was a half breed."

'I always thougt of myself as that, a half breed that has no place. I know now that I do have place with my mate and pup.' Thought Inuyasha crying as she looked down to the ground.

"Oh my dear Inuyasha, I am quite proud of the woman tghatyou became. You are my pride joy, but most of all you are my daughter. It is a mother place to worry about there pups. So forgive me my angel, I meant no ill comments of your mate. I am just being a mother." Said Izayoi sweetly hugging her daughter while rubbing her back to sooth her.

"Thanks mother, but you no need to worry about me. Sesshoumaru has done good at training me and teaching me things that I need to know and understand." Said Inuyasha blushing and smiling.

"Well then should we go and meet up with your mate that ou speak so highly about and your father." Said Izayoi smiling.

"Why go meet up with them dear mother. When they are hiding in those bushes there. You both forgot to remain downwind from me." Giggled Inuyasha as she said this.

A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have had writers block quite bad. I finally got over that so now I can continue the story. I truly hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please review…..please….


End file.
